


How to Train a SOLDIER (And How to Break One)

by greatcloudninja



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, M/M, Muscles, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/greatcloudninja
Summary: In order to be accepted into the SOLDIER program, Zack has to pass one last examination: an interrogation test, to make sure he is prepared to withstand any sort of torture or interrogation techniques that might be used on him in the future.He didn't expect to be faced with the blossoming of his sexual interests during his examination.





	How to Train a SOLDIER (And How to Break One)

_“Applicant Fair. You've done well so far through the preliminary tests. We have one more examination for you before you are officially accepted into the SOLDIER program.” The administrator handed Zack a manila envelope. “The information inside this envelope is confidential, for your eyes only. Read it, memorize it, and destroy it before you leave this room. Then at some point within the next two weeks, you will undergo an interrogation test to ensure that you will be able to keep our secrets even under extreme conditions. If you pass, you will have earned your place in SOLDIER and will be officially inducted into 3rd Class.”_

 

The neon lights flashed bright in Zack's eyes as he made his way through the slums of Midgar. Even here in the deepest bowels of the city, the lurid lights called out to people on the streets, beckoning them in to bars and brothels alike. It was no place for a sixteen year old to be walking alone at night.

But Zack Fair was no ordinary teenager. He was very nearly a confirmed member of SOLDIER, the elite military force of the Shinra Electric Power Company. All he had to do was pass one more test and he was in. Three years of training had led to this--he was so close to fulfilling his lifelong dream, he could almost taste it… Or maybe that was the slum's stench of old beer and piss weighing heavy on his tongue.

A scuffle between two heavily intoxicated men across the street caught Zack's attention momentarily. He stopped to watch; getting involved would probably make the situation worse than it already is, but if the fight gets out of hand, he can step in and break them up.

With his attention on the fight in front of him, he never noticed the figures coming out of the alley behind him.

Silenced. Blinded. Paralyzed. Zack barely had time to react to the first status before the second and then the third took over his senses, rendering him defenseless to the figures grappling him into the alley. An arm wrapped around his neck as he was dragged backwards, chin forced up by an elbow. Almost immediately, the pressure on his neck made his face flush, head pounding--if he'd been able to see, his vision would be blurry.

He struggled against the Paralysis, trying to bring his hands up to pull the arm away from his neck, but he couldn't do more than twitch his fingers.

Cold tingles ran down his spine and time seemed to dilate as he struggled to breathe, to resist, to do anything but succumb to the inexorable numbness that was creeping along his body. His head swam, feeling lighter than air and yet so heavy… his eyes rolled back and he went limp against his captor as he knew no more.

When he came to, his vision was dark behind a blindfold. His hands were tied behind his back with coarse rope, and he had some kind of cloth gag stuffed in his mouth with tape over it to keep it in place. The statuses had worn off, but clearly whoever had caught him by surprise didn't want him to be able to see or speak. Judging by the sound of an engine and tires on pavement, he figured he was in some sort of vehicle. His body bounced around as the vehicle hit rough terrain, possibly some kind of gravel road, before it slowed to a stop. The engine noises died and a few moments later he heard the sound of a door opening.

“Welcome, boy. Sorry we haven't rolled out the red carpet for you.” The voice was rough in his ear as an arm slid under him, hoisting him upward. The sudden shift of gravity made his head spin, an involuntary groan muffled against the gag in his mouth. “Oh good, they didn't kill you. Would've been a shame.” The _you're more important alive than dead, at the moment_ was left unspoken, but Zack got the message.

He was dropped heavily into what felt like a hard plastic chair, his bound wrists pulled back behind the chair and tied tightly. The chair was cold against his back, alerting him to the fact that he was shirtless. His ankles were similarly tied to the legs of the chair before the blindfold was pulled away from his eyes.

A stark yellow light shining from above temporarily blinded him, causing him to blink quickly out of reflex. Once his vision cleared, he took a look around the room as best he could. The room was fairly small, walls a dingy off-white color with no windows to speak of. The chair he was in was bolted to the floor, the frame made of steel while the seat and the backrest were hard white plastic. There was a door in front of him, and if he strained his neck a bit he could see another door behind. Several wooden shelves lined the walls holding various objects, including some unlabeled bottles, tools, and cloths. Though there was no immediate sight or smell of blood, it definitely looked like some kind of interrogation or torture chamber.

From behind him, a tall, imposing figure stepped into Zack's line of sight. His broad shoulders and muscular arms bulged against a fitted black turtleneck. A black balaclava covered his face, but Zack could see the signature luminescent eyes of SOLDIER inductees, the electric blue-green color seemingly glowing from within. The same voice he heard from before spoke to him again. “What's your name, boy?”

Zack jerked his head upward, calling the man's attention to the gag in his mouth. “Oh, of course. How rude of me.” The man reached out and pinched his nose shut.

Zack's eyes widened--between the fingers on his nose and the tape over his mouth, he had no way to get a breath. He tried to pull his head away, but the man's grip was like steel. Finally, after several breathless moments, he relented, releasing Zack's nose and pulling the tape off to remove the gag.

The boy gasped with relief, filling his lungs with stale air. Once he felt he could breathe relatively normally, he met the man's eyes once more. “Zack Fair… SOLDIER Recruit number 9372506,” he said, reciting the identification number he'd been given at the beginning of his application process.

“I didn't think they let children into SOLDIER,” the man mused, crossing his arms over his chest. The movement drew Zack's eyes to his biceps and pectorals, his muscles straining against the fabric of his shirt. Even his legs looked massive in the fitted, dark wash pants he wore, just a few shades off from black themselves.

“I'm not a child!” Zack cried in rebuttal.

“Really, now? Could have fooled me. What are you, fourteen?”

“I'm sixteen.”

The righteous anger in Zack's voice only served to make the older man chuckle. “That so? Well then, _boy_ …” He stepped closer to Zack once more; he seemed even more massive up close, towering over Zack's seated body. A lightning-fast hand snatched Zack by his spikes, pulling his head back painfully until he was forced to look into those electric Mako eyes. “You tell me what I want to know, and you can be on your merry way.”

Zack's breath caught in his throat and he bit back a whimper from the sharp pull on his scalp. But even more terrifying than the zing of pain, a warmth bloomed in the pit of his stomach, his loose pants suddenly feeling uncomfortable. What the fuck was going on? Why was he getting hard all of a sudden? Was this some kind of autonomous reaction to the fight or flight reflex he was struggling to keep under control? From this close, he could smell the sweat and musk coming off the older man, making his head swim nearly as much as the chokehold had. He squeezed his thighs together as best he could in an attempt to hide his erection.

The man above him didn't seem to notice, at least, his eyes trained on Zack's face. “I'm not telling you anything,” the teen replied, his voice unexpectedly shaky as he struggled to keep himself calm. He breathed through his mouth, trying not to let that smell get to him.

“Too bad. I guess we're doing this the hard way, then.” Letting go of Zack's hair, the man brought a hand up to cup his mouth and nose, blocking his airways once more. His face was impassive as Zack struggled against him, twisting as much as he could, but there was just no way he could win against the strength of a Mako-enhanced SOLDIER.

His lungs began to scream for air, the hot-cold tingles returning to his extremities. His vision darkened around the edges as he fought to stay conscious. But little by little, an almost euphoric sensation filled his head, his body trembling with shivers and his cock even harder, straining against his pants. The darkness encroached on him more and more until his tremors faded, eyes rolling back in his head and body slumping into unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he was caught off-guard by the press of soft material against his face forcing him to breathe through the fabric. A faintly sweet chemical odor tickled his nose. The man was holding a thick, folded cloth against his face, a brown glass bottle in his other hand. “That's it, boy, deep breaths,” he said, almost coaching Zack's breathing.

Zack tried to speak, but he couldn't open his mouth with the way the man cupped his face through the cloth. He started to squirm, trying to turn his face away, but the man grabbed him by the hair again, holding his head still. Zack couldn't hold back a tiny moan at the sharp tug against his scalp. The man simply stared down at Zack as his eyelids grew heavier and his struggles diminished, slipping slowly into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

 

When Zack awakened, the first thing he noticed was how heavy his tongue felt in his mouth. His throat was completely dry; his eyes felt almost gritty, too. He slowly cracked them open to see he was in the same room, but the man from before was gone. However, a new rope was wrapped around his chest, several loops keeping his back firmly pressed against the chair. An old, beat-up folding card table was set in front of him, a second chair on the opposite side. Zack strained his neck trying to look behind him, confirming that he was alone in the room. He needed to get out of there… but how?

Before he could ponder a plan of escape further, the door in front of him opened. The man from earlier--at least, it looked like the same man--stepped into the room with a brown paper bag in his hand. Almost immediately, the smell of meat assaulted Zack's senses, making his stomach growl loudly.

“Oh good, you're awake.” Yep, definitely the same man, it was the same condescending voice from before. “Have a nice nap?”

“What was that you dosed me with earlier?” Zack asked, his voice a bit raspy from the dryness of his throat.

“Mm. Don't think you're in any position to be asking questions.” He sat the bag down on the table, withdrawing a bottle of water and a takeout container. He sat them both in front of Zack, opening the container to reveal a still-steaming mound of meat and rice covered in a fragrant sauce. Zack's eyes widened in surprise--was this for him, or was the man going to eat it in front of him as a form of torture? “Oh, right, you can't move your arms.” The man smirked as he scooped up a big spoonful of food, holding it out to Zack.

Zack eyed the man warily. “Are you seriously going to feed me?”

“I mean, if you're not hungry…” The man grinned as he lifted the bottom of the balaclava, giving Zack a peek at his jaw as he popped the spoon into his own mouth.

“I am! I'm hungry…” Zack replied quickly, leaning forward as best he could with his arms bound so tightly to the chair. If the man was going to eat it, then they can't have put anything in it… right?

The man just chuckled, pulling the balaclava back down to hide his face once more. “Thought so. Now be a good boy and maybe I'll let you out for a bit after you finish eating.” Zack nodded vigorously--even just a few minutes out of the chair sounded amazing at this point.

The man dragged the other chair around the table. He sat down close enough that Zack couldn't help noticing the way his muscles shifted under his tight shirt and pants. No matter which way he looked at it, this man was a specimen of masculinity. Zack could only hope to match him someday. Seeing those arms reminded him of their earlier encounter, when he'd pulled so harshly on Zack's hair, and even earlier when he'd lifted Zack out of the car with just one arm...

“You going to eat or just stare at nothing all day?” the man asked gruffly, shaking Zack out of his thoughts. Another spoonful of food was waiting in front of his mouth. Flushing red at being caught daydreaming (and intently ignoring the heat simmering low in his belly), he obediently parted his lips, taking the bite of food from the spoon. It was a little bland, but the meat was tender--almost too soft--and the rice was cooked okay. There was a sort of metallic aftertaste to the food, but it was probably just because of it being reheated canned food.

As soon as he got that first bite, though, he was ravenous. He eagerly leaned forward for the next bite, chasing every drop of sauce with his tongue and mindlessly gulping from the tepid bottle of water whenever it was pressed to his lips. Even the water had a strange bitter aftertaste, but it was quickly erased by the flavor of the food.

Before he realized it, the container was empty. Zack leaned back in the chair, groaning softly--now that his stomach was full, he realized something else was full too. “Uh… is there a bathroom I can use?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, just a second. No funny business, now, you hear me boy?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Zack replied out of reflex.

The man stood, wiping his hands on a napkin before he walked around behind Zack and fiddled with the ropes holding him in place. He felt the one around his chest go slack first, then his legs, and finally his arms. “All right, you can stand up now.” Zack did so, his legs feeling shaky after so long--he had no idea how long, to be honest. After a moment to steady himself, he turned, the man quickly tying his wrists in front of him and guiding him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Clearly they were wary of him even without the enhancements he would receive once he was fully inducted into SOLDIER. The man opened the door that had been behind Zack, revealing a small bathroom with a sink and a toilet.

Zack headed inside, reaching down to open his pants. It was hard to get his pants open with his wrists tied together, but he managed somehow. He was so focused on getting to empty his bladder, it took a long moment before he realized that the man was going to watch him pee. “S-so,” he stuttered, the flush coming to his cheeks again. It wasn’t like he’d never peed in front of other men before! Why was this situation making him feel so weird? “So what’s your name?”

“If you must, you can call me Hewley.”

Zack chanced a glance at the older man out of the corner of his eye, but his gaze was set firmly on the far wall. Before he could stop himself, Zack’s eyes trailed down to his crotch--judging by the fit of his pants, the guy was _definitely_ big all over. Zack’s face grew even more red, and he quickly looked down at himself. He’d _thought_ he was a good size, but compared to Hewley, he seemed _tiny_.

He shook himself off before flushing the toilet, turning to the sink to wash his hands. However, the sudden turn left his head reeling with sudden dizziness, grabbing the edges of the sink to brace himself so he didn’t fall over. “Whoa…”

“You alright there, boy?” Hewley asked.

“Fine, just… dizzy all of a sudden,” Zack murmured. Did they put something in his food after all? But Hewley ate some too…

Once he felt a bit more stable he turned on the water, but only a small trickle of cold water came out. There was no soap to be found, either, so he just rinsed his hands and shook them dry as best he could before rubbing them against his pant legs. He stumbled again as he stepped out of the bathroom, running right into Hewley’s broad chest.

“Whoa there, boy,” Hewley murmured, wrapping his hands around Zack’s waist. Zack could feel how Hewley's fingers nearly touched around his slim body. “Can you walk?”

“Think so…” Zack’s eyes were half-shut as he leaned against the muscular plane, nose full of that strong, musky scent. Hewley just… smelled like a _man._ It made Zack’s head spin even more.

A chuckle rumbled through Hewley’s chest, vibrating against Zack’s cheek. “What are you, some kinda puppy?”

“Hnn…” The hand around his waist came up and grasped Zack’s hair again, tugging on the long, black strands. He yelped in surprise more so than pain, his eyes flying open.

“Come on, back to the chair with you.”

“Okay…” Hewley literally led Zack by the hair toward the chair, none-too-gently pushing him down. It almost felt like Hewley might have given him a bit more give, though, as the man re-fastened the ropes to tie him down to the chair once more. Through his half-closed eyes, Zack realized far too late he’d forgotten to fasten his pants, his limp cock hanging out of the opening in his boxers. “Mm… Hewley… You put…” His tongue felt heavy and his head lolled a bit as he tried to speak.

“What is it, boy?” Zack shivered at the gruff tone.

“My food…” He couldn’t get the words out. He was so tired, he couldn’t think straight. “Can't…”  Zack sighed, nodding slowly as his eyes fell shut completely, surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

 

Zack wasn’t sure how long he was out, but the first thing he felt as he came back to consciousness was pain. He winced as he lifted his head--sleeping in a stiff-backed chair was hell on his neck. Taking a look around the room, he noticed the table from earlier was gone, the second chair moved to the corner of the room.

It felt colder than he remembered. He shifted his shoulders a bit, trying to stretch his stiff muscles as best he could--and that’s when he noticed he was completely naked.

Not only was he naked, his thighs were bound to the chair and his cock was encased in some sort of metal contraption. The metal surrounding his cock was smooth stainless steel, an additional ring wrapping around the top of his ball sack.  It didn’t feel cold against his skin, though, so he must have been wearing it for some time.

“What the fuck!” he cried aloud, face flushing in embarrassment as he finally processed the full . Out of instinct, he tried to reach for his dick, but his hands felt like they were tied even more tightly than before. “Hewley!” Zack yelled, “What the fuck is this? What did you do to me?!”

There was no answer; Zack was alone in the room with his thoughts. And every time he made any minute movement, even as simple as breathing, he felt the metal brush against his skin, making him very aware of the addition between his legs.

Finally, after what felt like forever but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, the door opened, Hewley stepping inside before shutting and locking the door. He tugged the balaclava off his head while he was facing the door, dark brown hair falling nearly to his shoulders. With a heavy sigh, he ran a hand through his hair to tame the locks disrupted by the balaclava.

Hewley turned around to face Zack, revealing a handsome face. The strong jaw that Zack had gotten a peek of earlier was paired with fine, symmetrical features. Hewley had the kind of face that would attract just about anyone, man or woman. Suddenly, the boy felt even more exposed somehow, as if the balaclava had been acting as a sort of barrier between them and now he was feeling the full effect of Hewley’s presence. His face became even more inflamed and he wriggled in his chair ineffectually, trying and failing to hide himself from the intense blue-green gaze that settled on him.

“Oh, you’re awake.” The voice sent shivers up Zack’s spine, even more so now that he could see more than just eyes.

“Where are my pants?” Zack asked, his voice oddly small despite his earlier fury. “And why do I have this… _thing_ on me?”

“Now, now, boy. What have I told you about asking questions?” Hewley took a seat on the chair in the corner, making himself comfortable.

“That… it’s not my place,” Zack repeated softly.

“That’s right, boy. Until you give me the information I want, you don’t get to ask any questions. So are you ready to talk?”

“I can’t... “ Despite his desperation to get out of this place and back to some semblance of a normal life, Zack wasn’t going to give up on his dream of joining SOLDIER. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been down here or how much longer he had left, but he knew if he could withstand this, he’d be in. And Hewley was SOLDIER, too--at least he had been at one point, presumably, based on his eyes--so Zack trusted that he would at least leave him alive and relatively unscathed.

Hewley let out another heavy sigh, crossing his arms over his chest once more, spreading his legs a bit as he did so--the movement drew Zack’s attention to his crotch once again, his heavy length clearly visible under his pants. “I really hoped you’d be good for me, boy, but it seems like I’m just going to have to get the information out of you the hard way.”

“I won’t talk, even if you hurt me,” Zack said resolutely. “Pain doesn’t scare me.”

“Oh, I don’t plan to hurt you, boy. Unless you disobey me, that is.”

Zack’s brow furrowed at the strange wording. He nearly asked what Hewley meant, but bit his tongue at the last moment--he’d already been told he couldn’t ask questions, and he assumed Hewley planned to take that more literally this time than he had in the past. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely noticed Hewley stand from the chair to grab an empty plastic container off a nearby shelf.

Hewley grabbed the chair by the back and carried it over, placing it directly in front of Zack with a clatter. Sitting down with his legs spread, he slid himself as close as he could until his thighs were bracketing Zack’s knees, bare skin brushing against fabric. Zack looked up at the man with wide, surprised eyes--what was he doing? Why was he so close? What did he have planned now? Zack swallowed down his curiosity, clenching his hands into fists in an effort to calm himself.

“Now then. You’re probably wondering where this came from, aren’t you, boy?” Hewley asked, reaching out and rapping the chastity cage with a single knuckle. Even just the minor tap made Zack gasp; the touch felt magnified by ten times or more, sending a shock of sensation racing through his body. Hewley reached under his turtleneck, withdrawing a thin piece of string from around his neck with a key attached. “This is to make sure that you don’t do anything you aren’t allowed to do, even if you do get some freedom of movement. Do you understand, boy?”

“N-not really… W-why…” Zack trailed off, looking down and biting his lip to cut himself off before he can finish the question. He didn’t want to get in more trouble if this was what it would lead to.

“It’s all right. I’ll give you this one.”

With a tiny nod, Zack asked softly, “Why are you doing this?” He couldn’t quite meet Hewley’s gaze as he spoke.

“You’ve been a mouthy boy since you got here. I figured this would be a good way to teach you obedience. You’ll need to be obedient to those in power in this world, and that’s a lesson you need to learn now.” Hewley set the plastic cup down on the floor between their chairs for the moment before reaching out to unlock the padlock holding the cage shut.

Even just the light brush of Hewley’s fingers against the skin around Zack’s cock had him gasping, biting his lip as he inhaled sharply through his nose. Every touch felt magnified by the knowledge that he couldn’t get hard until the metal cage was removed. It teased and taunted him, blood already starting to rush to the area, making him bite back a whimper. Zack’s hips twitched as Hewley slid the cage off his cock and freed his balls from the tight ring.

"Look at you; absolutely no self-control. I guess that’s to be expected for a boy your age, though, isn’t it?” Hewley started to stroke Zack’s cock to fullness before he could answer; any words he’d been about to say died on his tongue, a soft moan taking their place. Hewley spat into his hand, using the saliva to ease the slide of his skin against Zack’s cock. “Now then, boy, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to ask you questions, and you’re going to answer them. If I feel like you’re being truthful, I’ll let you cum. If I think you’re lying to me, you don’t get to cum. Got it?”

“Yes, s-sir,” Zack’s breath stuttered as Hewley gave him a squeeze around the head of his dick.

“Good answer.”

Zack whimpered as Hewley began jacking him faster; the movement of his arm made his bicep bulge against his sleeve, drawing Zack’s attention to his strong muscles once more. “You like muscles, boy?” he heard Hewley ask.

“Yes sir… Didn’t know I did until… until I met you, though,” Zack admitted, his tongue flicking out to wet his lower lip absently.

“That so?” Hewley grinned and gave a twist of his hand, forcing a small keening noise from Zack’s throat. “What else did you learn when you met me?”

“Ahh--I learned… I learned I like… my hair pulled…”

“Like this?” With his free hand, Hewley reached for the back of Zack’s head, grasping a handful of hair and giving it a sharp tug. The high-pitched whine Zack let out was positively sinful as he nodded. “So you were getting hard when I did this to you before, weren’t you?”

“Yes! Yes sir, please…” Zack was close already, unused to such overwhelming pleasure, his hips twitching in the chair in an attempt to meet Hewley’s strokes. “Sir I’m gonna… gonna cum…”

“Hmm… one more question for now. Who gave you the information you’re supposed to be keeping secret?” Hewley gave one more tug to Zack’s hair before moving his hand down to cup the boy’s balls, squeezing them almost to the point of pain. They were so full and heavy, ready to be milked dry.

“Haah--” Zack whimpered once more, his eyes squeezing shut as his desires fought against his instincts. “H-his name…H-Heidegger...”

“ _Good_ boy.” Hewley picked up the sample cup and unscrewed the lid with one hand, angling Zack’s cock down with the other while he continued to stroke. “Let go for me, boy, you’ve earned it.”

Zack cried out, his hips rocking as best they could. He strained against the ropes, wanting so badly to arch his back and thrust into Hewley's hand. “Please-please-please,” he chanted, almost like a mantra, until with just a few more strokes he hit his peak. He cried out loud as he came, pulse after pulse of his ejaculate spraying into the sample cup. His tensed muscles all relaxed at once and his head slumped forward, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Hewley continued to stroke him firmly, working every last drop of cum from him until he was soft and small once more.

Giving his balls a cursory squeeze, Hewley nodded as if satisfied, picking up the cap to the sample cup and screwing it back on. “All right. Let’s get you locked back up.” Zack whimpered as his overly sensitive cock was manhandled back into the cage, but he didn’t protest or otherwise resist the almost clinical treatment. He relaxed into the chair as best he could, his eyes heavy from both the physical release and mental exhaustion.

Hewley pushed his chair back and stood, patting Zack on the shoulder; the boy lifted his head to see something almost like a smile on the older man’s face. “You rest, and I’ll be back in a while. We’ll try this again later.”

Zack nodded slightly, leaning into Hewley’s hand with half-closed eyes as it slid up from his shoulder to cup his cheek. “You really are like a little puppy, aren’t you, boy?” Hewley murmured, more to himself than to Zack. He stepped away and exited the room, leaving the boy alone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on my [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/greatcloudninja) account. Feel free to stop by and say hi!


End file.
